diemversefandomcom-20200214-history
The God
The God is one of the two aspects of Diem created to forge universes on his behalf (the other being The Goddess). The God represents Diem's yang, his dominant and forceful side, and his desire for destruction. The God created the elements of Earth and Fire and is often associated with negative energy. The God is occasionally referred to as "Thanatos." While in hiding within Torven E's Elemental Chaos, he took the name "Tharizdun." History Genesis The God and his counterpart, The Goddess, were created by Diem near the beginning of time to represent two halves, or aspects, of his own personality. He then delegated the task of creating universes to them, hoping that their equal and opposite forces would provide a form of stability that his own creations, the aberrations, lacked. The two aspects first created The Dominion as a home for themselves, then created Primus and populated it with worshipers whom they ruled directly. The two aspects drew strength from their worshipers, such that the more true believers each had, the more powerful he or she became. Unfortunately, they were also influenced by the nature of their followers. As Fire and Earth, the two elements created by The God, were used for the purposes of war and destruction, he slowly became corrupted by them. The more the mortals waged war with his tools, the more The God became angry, violent, and abusive of his power. Afraid that he could no longer be trusted, The Goddess forged in secret a chain made of 211 links and used it to bind The God up in The Dominion. He was no longer free to exert his evil influence on the Multiverse, but he remained in The Dominion with his host of angels and continued drawing strength from his worshipers on Primus. First War of Dominion Eventually, The God's power grew strong enough that he was able to break his chains, scattering the 211 links across the Multiverse. He confronted The Goddess and her angels, fighting to take control of Primus in what would be called the (First) War of Dominion. While the war raged, The Goddess sent some of her angels to kill any true believers of The God they could find in order to weaken his power. At the end of the war, The Goddess found a way to reforge her chain anew and bound The God back up again, this time without enough worshipers left on Primus to break free again. However, he began subtly corrupting the angels of The Goddess's host, turning them to his side in secret and forming an undercover army of double agents right under The Goddess's nose. Stories Asmodeus's Pride Sometime later, Asmodeus of Torven destroyed the Living Gate and came to The Dominion, demanding to be made a god of his universe. The Goddess refused him, so he came to The God, who saw an opportunity to escape. The God was bound to The Dominion and couldn't affect the Multiverse directly, but he could manifest just enough power through his chains to bestow a divine spark on Asmodeus. When he did so, it splintered the timeline of Torven's history, causing an entirely new universe called Torven E to come into being, in an event known as Asmodeus's Pride. Because this universe was effectively created by The God alone, he was able to transfer himself (with Asmodeus's help) from The Dominion deep into the center of Torven E's Elemental Chaos. Once there, he went under the name Tharizdun, the Chained God, and inspired a cult of worshipers to spring up who called themselves the Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye. He lay dormant for millennia within the Elemental Chaos while gathering strength from this cult of true believers. Second War of Dominion Soon, The God was able to break free of his chains once again. This time, he returned to The Dominion and defeated The Goddess in the Second War of Dominion. He called upon his sleeper angels to turn on her, and they overwhelmed her host of angels, killing all of them. The God stripped The Goddess of her divine powers and banished her to Primus in human form. Now the sole master of The Dominion, he began sending his angels across the Multiverse to conquer all of the aspects' creations and bring them under his direct rule. His angels tyrannized and corrupted many universes during this time, although they faced some resistance from a group of adventurers from Primus using The Goddess's own bracelets and ball to do her will across universes. Eventually, however, The Goddess was able to recover her power and regain her former stature. She reforged the chain and returned to The Dominion, binding up The God once again and ending the Second War. With no angels and no worshipers left, The God is stuck in a helpless state...for the time being.Category:Divinities